1. Field
The present disclosure relates to a deterioration determination apparatus and a deterioration determination method.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a feature for determining deterioration of an automatic transmission fluid (ATF, or a transmission oil), a technology described in, for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-214932 is known.
The technology described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-214932 is configured in such a manner that the way of using a vehicle is monitored by acquiring a plurality of deterioration elements related to various deterioration factors which are generated in accordance with traveling of the vehicle and may increase the deterioration of automatic transmission fluid, then the degree of severity of the using mode of the automatic transmission fluid in a transmission mounted in the vehicle is determined in accordance with the deterioration in an estimated value of oil deterioration calculated on the basis of the acquired plurality of deterioration elements, and then a change timing of the automatic transmission fluid is determined in accordance with the degree of severity, and reported.